


Auckland to LA

by oversizedfeline



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Falling Asleep on a Stanger's Shoulder During a Flight AU, Fitz Centric, Fitz POV, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, i dont really know how to tag, strangers AU, subscribe to kryozgaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedfeline/pseuds/oversizedfeline
Summary: Prompt: "You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don't want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you're hot."





	Auckland to LA

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm choosing to do this when JohnOTR is looking for fics now. Hopefully he doesn't know about AO3 yet. Hopefully he never does. Please no one tell him.
> 
> I also want to thank my amazing bro for helping me beta my shit. Love you, Johnny.

To be honest, Cam is actually quite enjoying this. It’s not like he’s going anywhere, 2 hours in a 12-hour direct flight from Auckland to LAX. He doesn’t need to pee, he’s in a pretty comfortable position with the latest Marvel movie playing on his screen, and most importantly, the man currently resting his head snuggly on his shoulder doesn’t look too bad. 

Ok, that might have been the world’s biggest understatement. The man sitting next to him looks fucking gorgeous. 

Cam sneaked a glance at the man again. His hair was bleached, with his original chestnut brown starting to peek out from the top of his head, and his wild curls were all over the place, soft against Cam’s cheeks and tickling his nose whenever the man shifted. Bushy, messy eyebrows that somehow managed to frame his eyes perfectly, making his face look sharper and Cam’s finger itching to find out if they really feel as soft as they look. His high cheekbones lead to round cheeks that had a subtle pink, squished against Cam’s shoulder, causing the man’s plush lips to part a little. He might be some sort of movie star for all Cam could know. The bags under his eyes were quite worrying though. Cam wonders what the man had been through before the flight.

The man had looked absolutely wrecked when he told Cam he was sitting in the window seat next to him during boarding. Or at least that’s what Cam thinks he said. It was too sluggish and soft for him to make out, like the man was sleep talking. He didn’t have any carry-ons with him and Cam was slightly concerned that the man had just left them somewhere in the airport. 

After Cam got up to let him get to his seat, the man all but stumbled in and fell asleep the second he put his seatbelt on. And after an hour into the flight, his head found itself onto Cam’s shoulder.

He did look comfier this way, Cam thought faintly. It was hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in on economy seats.  
While for the first half hour of having the gorgeous man on his shoulder, Cam had tried his best to focus on his screen, but his mind kept wandering back to his neighbor. What was the man’s job? He looked like he was in the fashion industry, or something related to art or design, what with his stylish hair, slightly worn-out but definitely designer hoodie and ripped jeans. Cam didn’t even know if there were designer hoodies, but if there were, he would bet good money that it’s what the man was wearing. Not to mention his brightly colored nails and fancy-looking rings on every finger except his left ring finger (Cam found himself quite pleased at that, not that he would ever admit it), and it felt like just one could cover a week of Cam’s rent. 

The man began to snuggle even closer, the left side of his body basically plastered against Cam’s at this point, with a slight discomfort showing on his features, and Cam realized the man must be cold. Finding it hard to wrap a blanket around the man without moving the entire right side of his body, Cam flagged down a flight attendant who was doing rounds for help. After assisting the attendant to tuck the man in, - it required quite a bit of delicate positioning and some strategic maneuvering to tuck someone who’s sitting in a narrow economy window seat in, when they’re basically koala-hugging the person next to them, and even harder when the person acting as the ‘tree’ was the height of an actual tree, - she asked Cam if he would like anything. Cam was tempted to ask for a cup of water, but seeing as the man didn’t seem like he would be waking up any time soon, Cam decided against it. The man looked like he really needed the sleep, and Cam didn’t feel like disturbing him to go pee. The flight attendant glanced at the now happy-looking man when Cam declined her offer and shot him a tender and knowing smile before leaving. Cam felt his face heat up a little bit. He was close to stopping the women and spluttering an explanation before thinking better of it. It’s not like he’s ever gonna see her again, so what’s the point in telling a complete stranger ‘No, it’s not what you think’? So he went back to not-so-subtly staring at his neighbor.

  


  


On the 11th hour mark, the urge for Cam to pee was so strong that he started distracting himself by counting the man’s eyelashes. He knew he should’ve asked for tea instead of coffee during breakfast. 

Cam had managed to sleep a bit after the in-flight dinner, but only for a few hours. He wasn’t the type that could sleep well on planes. His neighbor, on the other hand, seems to not have that kind of problem. 

Cam had woken up with his head rested on the man’s, but the extra weight didn’t seem to disturb him as he was still sound asleep after Cam’s initial panic upon waking up. Cam spent the next 2 hours or so struggle putting on his headphones with one hand, pretending to watch another movie, and trying to stop himself from staring at the man. He of course failed epically. 

He found it quite impressive that the man hadn’t been woken up by the two meals, multiple announcements made by the cabin crew and pilot, or Cam reaching over to open and close the window blinds that was necessary during the flight and landing. The man was either really tired or a pretty heavy sleeper.

Cam had been too focused on not peeing and trying to figure out whether the 236th eyelash was actually two eyelashes stuck together, that he hadn’t noticed the plane starting to descend or the man starting to stir. The man groaned slightly and his eyes fluttered open, his ocean-colored eyes a bit muddled from sleep before meeting Cam’s pale blue ones, and all Cam could do was think how he’s never seen eyes more beautiful in his life, and weren’t they grey when he glanced at the man during their brief interaction in the beginning? 

Cam was so mesmerized with the number of colors the man’s eyes contained that he hadn’t realized how creepy it would be on the receiving end of it, having woken up to a total stranger making intense eye contact with you. The man was staring back at Cam with a confused look before noticing the drool on Cam’s t-shirt, and Cam, still staring at the man, could practically hear the gears in the man’s head turning, and make out the exact moment he figured out what happened. The man’s face burst into flames and he hid it in his hands immediately. Cam was too impressed to feel the embarrassment. He’d never thought he would see that kind of extreme reaction outside anime, and Cam doesn’t know if he’s become delusional from the long flight and holding in pee for 2 hours, but he thinks he sees steam coming out the man’s head. 

Cam wanted to give the man a chance to get himself together, but the silence was quite awkward and the man didn’t seem to be recovering from his humiliation. Not that Cam thought the man should feel embarrassed. He looked really adorable when he started drooling somewhere around the time Cam was struggling to add sugar and milk into his coffee with only his left hand, and Cam almost took a picture. Besides, the man only drooled for a few minutes before shifting into a position that helped keep his mouth closed, and it’s not like Cam’s $5 t-shirt couldn’t stand a little drool every now and then.

Cam cleared his throat lightly which drew a jolt from the man, though his face was still buried firmly in his hands. But Cam knew he had his attention.

‘Um, sorry for staring at you. I swear I’m not a creep. And don’t worry about the drool, it’s nothing. I don’t mind.’ And feeling that it needed to be emphasized, what with how weird Cam himself is finding his behavior today, he repeated, ‘And again, I am not a creep, I swear.’ 

Maybe it’s because he’s really tired from the flight. Or maybe it’s because the man might just be the prettiest person he’s ever seen. Or maybe, it’s because Cam’s been holding in pee for so long. Yeah, that must be it, the pee thing.

The man winced slightly when Cam acknowledged the drool, but still made no move to detach his hands from his face, much to Cam’s disappointment. He really wanted to get a better look at those eyes again. God, maybe he is a creep.

Ding. The lights turned on above them and people started to stand up. The plane had landed and made it to the port without Cam realizing. He would have to get off the plane and probably never meet this man again, without even seeing his face one last time. 

His pee-bridled brain was talking to him again. It’s now or never, Cameron. It’s now or never.

‘Um, so hey, do you want to grab a coffee or something?’

The tactic worked, getting the man to lift his head out of his hands and finally look at Cam, albeit with a very confused and alarmed expression. Cam doesn’t blame him. Some random dude sitting next to him was offering to buy him coffee after letting him sleep on his shoulder for 12 hours and staring at him when he woke up. Cam’s just glad the man didn’t call the police right then and there.

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out. Ignore what I just said. I’m just… gonna go.’

Well, that’s that, Cam thought as he struggled to stand up. Why in the world had he thought it was a good idea to ask the man out for coffee when Cam’s already freaked him out so much. The man must think Cam is planning on drugging him and harvesting his organs or something. 

When he was half out of his seat and trying to reach for his bag, - not without a lot of internal swearing and external ‘excuse me’s directed towards the man in the aisle refusing to budge from the spot in front of him, - Cam felt a hand on his arm. The hand didn’t apply any pressure, it was just simply there, soft and warm, with a contrasting hard and cold feeling in the middle,- the man’s rings, Cam’s brain helpfully supplied,- and it felt as if the sole intention of the hand was to get Cam’s attention, and boy it did. 

Cam looked back at his neighbor with what he hopes was a calm and friendly expression, and not the surprise and hope and giddiness he was feeling inside.

The man didn’t meet his eyes and had a slight blush on his cheeks that may or may not be Cam’s imagination.

‘I’m ok for the coffee,’ slight pause, then he looked up at Cam with determination, like he was daring Cam to say no (not that Cam would ever. Hey, he’s got another chance with the man, the man could ask for his kidney and Cam wouldn’t hesitate to give it to him.), ‘but I’m buying.’ Then the man turned back to looking embarrassed and avoiding eye contact, cheeks red, and this time Cam is 100% sure it’s not his imagination. ‘As a thank you, for uh, letting me sleep on you for 10 hours.’

‘It was actually closer to 13.’

Shit. Cam mentally slapped himself. Why the fuck did he say that? What was wrong with him? Now the man’s gonna think he’s an asshole and run the minute they get off the plane. Why the fuck couldn’t Cam stop correcting people for one second and just say ‘ok’?

But to Cam’s surprise, the man didn’t seem disturbed, but rather, looked amazed. He whistled, expression one of wonder and child-like glee, his smile wide and tone light when he spoke.

‘Shit bro, you remained in the same position for 13 hours? That’s so hardcore! And I slept for 13 hours straight?’ The man shook his head in disbelief.  
‘Man, whatever Toby gave me really worked.’

The man seemed much more relaxed now, his face looking younger and softer than before, making Cam slightly dazed. 

(He was not smitten, screw you.)

‘I’m John by the way, nice to meet you.’

The man - John held out the same hand that was on him a minute ago and Cam took it.

‘Cam, likewise.’

The people in the aisle finally started moving, and Cam moved out of the seat so John could stand up and went to grab his bag. When he looked back, John was standing in front of him stretching and yawning, which Cam shouldn’t have thought was adorable but still did.

‘Where do you want to go?’

John asked, already starting to follow the flow of people, but his head was slightly turned towards the back, looking at Cam through the corner of his eye. Cam, for the millionth time this flight, found it impossible to look away.

‘Anywhere is fine with me.’

‘Then how bout the LA café downtown? Or where are you heading?’

‘It’s fine, I’m going downtown as well. But before that, do you mind if we find a bathroom first? I really need to pee.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering, John was in Auckland to see Toby. Don't ask me why John knows Toby but doesn't know Cam, just go with me on this one.  
> Sorry if it wasn't the best or what you were looking for. >~<  
> Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Subscribe to KryozGaming if you haven't already XP


End file.
